


Enter Morphagen

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Mutagen, Mutant, Ooze, morph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the introduction story of my very first tmnt oc, Morphagen. He is what happens if mutagen mutated itself. Shredder has him under his control and plans to use him to eliminate the turtles with his unique morphing ability. Morphagen can turn into any living thing he touches, with all of its abilities. Hopefully the turtles will figure out it's him and not their actual brothers before he is forced to carry out his orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happened randomly. It was just an average night. Nothing cause it to happen whatsoever. But it did happen. Whether it be fate or just a random occurrence, that's completely up to one's opinion. On one normal night, something abnormal happened. In the kraang building, an average batch of mutagen glowed.  
It glowed brightly, much brighter than any other canister. Then there was a shatter as it broke out of the container it was held in. It fell onto the floor and began to take form. It became almost humanoid, growing legs and arms, fingers, and a head. The body it formed almost looked like one of the ninja turtles. But not quite, it didn't have a turtle shell.  
It's hands had five fingers on each hand. But it's feet were more like shoes, no toes whatsoever. The mutagen swirled inside it's body, like a clear balloon filled with liquid. It's eyes were normal, but it's irises were gray, colorless. It didn't have a nose or ears, but it's mouth was normal. It had perfect pearly white teeth, but it's tongue was the same greenish color as the mutagen.  
And so it happened, mutagen itself has mutated. There was now a creature that was living mutagen. The ooze that mutated the turtles and Splinter and every mutant, spontaneously mutated itself.  
When the mutagen creature's mutation was complete, it didn't take long for the Shredder to get it in his possession. This creature intrigued him. He wondered what it was capable of. And how he can use it against the turtles.  
Shredder circled around the ooze creature, looking it over. Then stopped in front of it. “I am the Shredder, creature. And I own you now. Do you understand what I say?” He asked. He had a collar put around the creature's neck. And pushed a button that was in his hand. The creature flinched in pain and grabbed at the collar as electricity course through it's body.  
The creature looked up at him into his eyes for a moment when it was done, then looked away. “Y-Yes, I understand.” It spoke softly. The man in front of him scared the mutant greatly.  
“That's good. Now, do you know what you are?” Shredder then asked. The mutant creature gave a quick nod.  
“Yes. I am mutagen, or ooze, that mutated. Now I am alive.” It said. The mutagen creature didn't know why it knew what it was and what it could do. But it just did.  
“So tell me then, what are you capable of? What can you do?” Shredder asked. Even though it was a question, to the mutant, it didn't sound like a question. It sounded like an order.  
The mutagen creature looked up at Shredder again. “I'm not sure how to explain it. But I can show you if you let me touch you.” It said, bringing up and hand to touch Shredder, but not moving to yet.  
“So be it. You may.” Shredder gave permission. Then the ooze mutant took the few steps to touch Shredder.  
It's skin felt weird. It was like a person's skin, soft and smooth. But also like holding water balloon. It was a weird cross between the two. Like nothing there ever was before. But it was only for a second and the creature brought his hand back.  
Then it took a step back and closed it's eyes, focusing. It glowed as it's body changed. And soon the creature became the Shredder himself. It looked at the real Shredder, waiting for his reaction.  
“Interesting. But is it just an illusion? Like a hologram.” Shredder asked.  
“No. I have become you now. And I know all of your skills and abilities.” The morphed Shredder said, in Shredder's voice as well.  
“We'll see about that.” The real Shredder said right before he attacked. The two fought but it didn't last long. Shredder quickly saw that the creature spoke the truth. It did obtain his abilities. The morphing creature turned back into it's true form when it was done.  
“Congratulations creature. I do in fact have use of you. With your ability you're going to help me hunt down my enemies. After much practice, you will eliminate my enemies, the turtles. And then you will bring Hamato Yoshi, Splinter, to me. Am I understood?” Shredder said.  
The mutant looked up at him with a distraught look. “But, I don't want to-” He was saying but was cut off as Shredder pushed the button once again. The mutagen creature grabbed it's collar again. It let out a sound of it's pain as it fell onto it's knees.  
“You will do as I say. And you will call me Master Shredder. Am I understood?” Shredder said, more stern this time. He then stopped the shock collar.  
“Y-Yes Master Shredder. I will do what you say.” It said as it kept it's head lowered.  
“That's a good mutant. Now get up. You're training starts right away.” Shredder said as he turned and began walking away.  
And train the little mutant did. And after a while, the plan was set and ready. The mutagen mutant was going to infiltrate the turtles lair and eliminate them as them. Then it will trick Splinter and bring him here to Shredder. A simple plan really. There was no room for mistakes.  
One night, a seemingly regular bird flew over head and landed on a rooftop. Then a cat scurried down a fire escape and into an alleyway. Then a rat squeezed through a grate and into the underground below. Then there was a cockroach scurrying its way across the wall.  
The turtles were in the lair, go about their normal day. It was just after training, so they were taking time to relax a bit. The genius turtle of the group, Donatello, was in his lab. The ever workaholic typed away at his computer, drawing up blueprints, and did experiments. The usual stuff for him.  
“Hmm?” Donnie noticed a roach on his desk as he worked. He smiled as he moved his finger so that the roach could climb onto it.  
“Hello there little guy. Interested in what I'm doing? It's nothing much really. Just upgrading the t-phone. I'm thinking of making it a bit sleeker in design. I don't really have use right now for a spy-roach. So you can scurry off now.” Donnie said to the roach and let it off his finger. “But make sure to not let Raph see you.” He added.  
The roach then disappeared and a rat made it's way to the kitchen area. Mikey was in the kitchen making a, what he calls a “snack”. The rat climbed up onto the table and made a squeak. Mikey turned when he heard the sound and smiled at the rat.  
“Aww. Hey cuddly buddy. You must be hungry.” Mikey said. Then he got a cheese-sickle from the freezer and broke off a piece. He gave it to the rat and then petted it. It started eating the little piece of frozen cheese.  
“Just don't get a brain freeze little guy. Wait... can rats get brain freezes?” Mikey wondered. Then he shrugged and let it go for now. The rat scurried off with the piece in its mouth and disappeared. Mikey went back to making his “snack”.  
The rat scurried through the lair, running over Raph's foot. Raph freaked a bit when he felt it, thinking it was a cockroach. But deadpanned when he saw it was a rat. The rat looked at him, it's nose twitching and the piece of cheese in it's mouth. Raph got annoyed when he saw it.  
“Mikey! Stop feeding the sewers rats! If you keep feeding them, they'll keep coming back! And then we'll never get them to leave.” Raph yelled out to Mikey, crossing his arms. The rat ran out of the lair and turned the corner so no one would see it.  
The rat then glowed and turned into the mutagen mutant. It ate the piece of cheese it was given. It took this time to think. It still needed to get Leo's DNA. But how to get close to him? And then the mutant has to eliminate them. But who would work well against who? It gently touched the collar around it's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

The mutagen creature hid from the turtles in plain slight. It changed into a plant sapling growing from a crack in the floor of the lair. Right next to the big tree in the dojo. It was safer to be a plant, it absorbed as much energy as it used to keep up the transformation. The ooze mutant could still watch the turtles and Splinter. It's not sure how it can, it just can.  
The mutagen mutant still needed Leo's DNA to complete it's order. It seemed in order to do that, it'll have to put it's plan into action. It'll be able to get Leo's DNA when they split off from each other. Once Leo was alone.  
Soon enough Splinter dismissed the turtles from training. Raph had his arms crossed in one of his pouts. Leo had a smug grin on his face though. That's because Leo actually won the spar between him and Raph. Raph grumbled as he went to his room to vent.  
As usual, Donnie went into his lab and Mikey turned on the tv. Leo and Mikey watched some cartoons together. They bet over when Raph will stop sulking and come out to have a rematch with Leo. Once Splinter retired into his room, the mutagen creature morphed back into it's true form. Then it thought about what it should do first.  
Leo was the leader and needed to be taken out first of the turtles. Raph was the strongest and most violent and needed to be taken out as soon as possible. Donnie was the smartest and would be difficult to take down cause of those smarts. Then Mikey seemed like weakest link, but he was actually the most unpredictable and surprising. Then there was their Master.  
This Hamato Yoshi only needed to be brought to Shredder. But should the mutant knock him out now so he couldn't help the turtles? Or later so he doesn't wake up while transporting him? The mutant thought it over while looking around. It found the picture frame and stared at it while it thought. It wondered for a moment what having a family was like. Then it quietly gathered rope from the dojo, turned into Donatello and made it's way out of the lair.  
“Hey Donnie! Where are you going?” Leo asked as he noticed his intelligent brother leaving the lair. “Donnie” turned around to face him.  
“Oh I just need to do something with Shellraiser. I was thinking of installing a grappling hook on the front for those car chases. You know, when we need to stop the bad guys vehicle. I don't want to have to cause an accident just to catch the bad guys. Or damage the Shellraiser.” “Donnie” explained.  
“That's a great idea D! While your at it, can we add a pizza maker too?” Mikey asked. “Donnie” gave him a look.  
“For the hundredth time, we don't have room or need for a pizza maker, Mikey!” “Donnie” said back. Leo got up and went over to “Donnie”. He put his hand on “Donnie's” shoulder before he spoke.  
“I think that's a good idea Donnie. You know, I haven't said it much, but I really appreciate what you do for the family. You take a huge burden off of my shoulders by making all this stuff that helps the family. So thanks.” Leo said with a genuine smile.  
“Donnie” gave a small smile back. “Hey it's what I do. So no problem. You're welcome though.” He said, then left the lair.  
Once the fake Donnie was outside the line of sight, it turned back into it's true form. It could not keep this up. It was loosing way too much energy. But at least it got Leo's DNA now. It definitely lucked out there. It leaned against the tunnel walls and slid down. It really didn't want to do this. But, it wasn't going to get free by doing nothing.  
So after a moment, the mutagen creature got back up and headed for the Shellraiser. It could use the vehicle to take the turtles and Splinter to Shredder. When it got there it stopped. Donatello actually was there working on the Shellraiser. Just some tune-ups it seemed. The mutagen mutant had to think quickly before he was caught.  
As Donnie finished was he was doing, he thought he saw a faint light reflect off of the Shellraiser. He turned around and saw Mikey. He let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “What do you want Mikey?” He asked.  
“Mikey” put a hand on his chest in an innocent way. “Me? Want something? When do I ever come to you while you're doing stuff because I want something?” He asked and grinned innocently. Donnie just continued to glare at him.  
“You always do that Mikey. Whenever I'm working, if you were to bug me, it's because you want something from me. Whether that be entertainment cause you're bored, or to fix something you broke.” Donnie said. “So what do you want?” He asked again.  
“Mikey” walked closer to Donnie, looking at him with those big baby blue eyes and covered Don's mouth. “You have to promise not to yell or scream ok?” “Mikey” told him. This wasn't the first time Mikey did something really bad and covered Donnie's mouth so he wouldn't yell at him. So Donnie nodded, expecting him to say something like, “I accidentally broke the TV again”.  
“Mikey” smiled and said, “Good.” before he quickly took his hand off Donnie. Then he slipped Don's mask down to his mouth and pulled the tails so Donnie was gagged. Donnie was beginning to panic now. This wasn't right at all!  
All of Donnie's screams were muffled by his mask turned gag. Donnie was about to tear it off and as Mikey what the heck was wrong with him, but “Mikey” grabbed his hands. The obviously not real Mikey pulled Donnie forward, turned him around, and kicked his shell. Donnie slammed into the side of the Shellraiser.  
Before Donnie could get up and turn around, the fake Mikey wrapped his kusuri-gama around him and pulled him forward. Then he used the kusuri-gama again to tie Don's hands and feet together. He picked up Donnie and put him in the Shellraiser. Donnie locked eyes with the fake Mikey as he glowed faintly and changed into Donnie himself. There was this look in his eyes Donnie thought he saw. The now fake Donnie didn't say anything as he exited the Shellraiser, to enact his plan.


End file.
